Welcome to Reality
by Starath
Summary: A sequeal to "Twos a Crowd", written by Megatron himself. Somebody followed Christine home....


Welcome to Reality

By Megatron (and Starath, Note: This is my account of what happened the first day I arrived in the "real world", following Starath's story "Two's a Crowd". I believe this must be said now, although I completely disagree: Mainframe Entertainment and Hasbro owns the Beast Wars and characters. (In my viewpoint, however, you wouldn't exist without us, yeess.) 

There is a human observation that states, "You reap what you sew." Ordinarily this statement would be directed at me, because as a Predacon I have committed "many heinous crimes against society", or however that Maximal rubbish goes. But not this instance, no. Instead it could be said to the young human sitting in front of me. Only moments ago she was a part of my world, as the greatest annoyance of the Beast Wars. Well, besides Optimus Primal, of course.

Now I am a part of _her _world, just as I planned. "You reap what you sew"…. Indeed, and this girl was about to reap more than she anticipated. For two days of what she gave me, I will give her _much _more trouble, yeess. Without a doubt, the fun _was_ just beginning….

The position Christine had placed herself in was quite pathetic. She was lying on her side with both hands shielding her face. Her voice held a slight tremor as she repeated again and again,

"He's not here, he's not here, he's not here…."

While she was occupied with deluding herself, I took the chance to examine the room. It was rather small by my standards, but only because my presence filled most of it. There was nothing extremely interesting; a bookshelf tightly packed with books, a desk nearly buried in papers, but the headboard in front of the bed drew my attention. Seventeen small models resembling almost all of the Beast Warriors stood in various poses on the shelf. I noted that my figure stood front and center before them all. What a most appropriate place!

However, the models were not the most curious things about this room. There was a board of some sort hanging above the headboard. Pinned on it were assorted pictures of people, animals…. And me. I counted eight pictures, all of which were of my Transmetal modes, beast and robot. My gaze fell on Christine, who was still curled up and denying my existence. Is she another Inferno, or what? I shuddered. No, I certainly hope not. Perhaps she just admires my talents. Or maybe she likes me. Heh, I _am _pretty handsome. The pictures reflected that. Except for one that made me look like a fool… I don't smile like that, honestly! Oh, whatever. Soon I would show how _un-_likable I could be.

My attention turned to Christine. She was sitting up now, staring at the brightly colored bed cover.

"Oh my God this can't be happening! There's going to be insanity, panic, and destruction in the streets! A robot in this world, ooohhh….. Not good, not good…."

Well, at least she had stopped believing that I was just a hallucination. I was far from it. Destruction? Possibly…. _after_ my work is completed here…

"How… Why… What…?" She continued, finally looking at me. "I don't understand! How…?"

The answer was quite simple, really. I wonder how long it will take before she figures it out. She gasped.

"The picture!"

Easily I snatched the paper before she could reach it.

"Hey! Megs!"

Christine immediately jumped up and stood upon the bed. We were now approximately

eyelevel, although she was still short.

"Give that back!" she demanded.

A smug smile spread across my face.

"I think not, no. This now belongs to me."

She made a grab for it, nearly falling off the bed in the process. Regaining her balance, she shouted,

"This isn't funny, you know! Give the picture back, Megatron!"

My smile grew wider, which seemed in infuriate her further.

"Oh, I find this very humorous," I told her, "Because you see, you are in no position to be demanding anything. I, heh, have the upper hand, my dear."

To prove my point I held the picture further out of her reach. "And as for why I am here, as you were questioning earlier… It's one word."

She placed her hands on her hips.

"And that would be…?"

My grin became malicious. "Revenge."

"Revenge!" she squeaked, "What on earth for? I didn't do anything worth revenge to you! Sure, MAYBE I was a little annoying, but I didn't ruin your life like you could mine! Listen Megatron; robots AREN'T a common sight on this planet. Our technology barely allows the 'bots we DO have to walk and do simple things. You could cause serious problems here! Besides the fact that you're gunna scare the living slag out of my family when they get home, the media, scientific community, and army could come after you! Is that what you want? Just for revenge against me?"

"Yess."

"WHAT? Seriously?"

I didn't like her tone. Of course, seriously! It was as if she didn't believe me.

"Must I remind you that I am a Predacon?" I stated simply, "I'm _supposed _to bring chaos and confusion into the world! That's most of the fun! I am well aware that I will cause some… heh, problems with your family and everyone else on this filthy planet. That's what I am here for." My voice dropped to a lethal whisper. "I intend to make your life miserable from this moment forward, Christine. And there's _nothing _you can do about it."

She glared at me for several long moments, as if she was willing a hole to form through my head. Her face was red with anger, almost the same shade as Inferno. To say she was mad would be an understatement. She was _furious_. But she didn't do anything other than glare at me. She _couldn't_ do anything more, and she knew it. Finally with a low growl she stepped off the bed, signaling defeat. From her lower stance on the floor she glared again.

"Careful Megs, if you keep smiling like that your face might stay that way."

"It might," I replied smoothly, "But then it would always have the smile of victory."

What followed could be described as a tour of the house accompanied by vast amounts of flailing and commentary from Christine. Most of it sounded like this:

"I don't believe this…. I'm stuck with a robot in my house! And a Predacon at that! A Predacon _commander_, even! Hoo boy, this'll be grand! Hi Mom, Hi Dad, this is Megatron. You may know him from a cartoon I watch. He'll be staying with us for a while. How long? Oh I don't know, it depends on how long he WANTS! Oh don't worry, he might be big, but he can ONLY probably crush steel with his bare hands, not to mention our skulls! How'd he get here? Well, that's a long story. There is this picture, see, and it…."

I eventually stopped listening. She talks almost as much as Terrorsaur, for Pit's sake. She could be his sister if she wanted to.

Understandably I have not had much experience in the home of a Human, so my attention was on something different continuously. The narrow hall Christine's room opened up to had several other rooms connected to it. A larger bedroom, most likely for her parents, another bedroom like hers, probably for a sibling, and what I would call a "waste room", only because it vaguely resembled those at the _Darkside_. Where the hallway ended the house expanded upwards (much to my relief) and outwards. To the left must be a kitchen, and to my right, a large entertaining room. In the corner a big brown chair looked _very _inviting. I made a mental note to try it out as soon as possible. However at the moment the kitchen seemed the most interesting. Numerous small machines lined the countertops.

"Hey Megs, are you listening?" Christine's impatient voice broke my thoughts.

"No." I replied.

She growled. "Ha ha. Very funny."

"It was not funny, it was the truth."

She threw up her hands. "Whatever. You're listening to me now. I have homework to do, so you're just going to have to keep yourself occupied. I don't care what you do, just don't break anything!"

"Homework?" I couldn't help repeating the strange word. Christine sighed.

"It's from school. I go to high school for most of the day, then come home with homework to do. It's a torture they have for us poor kids."

"Oh." School must be like Academy, what I had to attend when I was young, a _long _time ago…. "But I can't keep myself occupied."

"Really? With the way you're looking at everything, I'd say you could very easily. What makes you say you can't?"

My victory smile returned. "I must annoy you."

Christine laughed, shaking her head. She turned back into the hallway, disappearing into her room.

"Megatron, I don't think you know _how_."

My temper rose like a fiery cloud within my throat, but I pressed it down. She had just insulted me! "Don't know how" to be annoying, indeed! I can too! Any idiot can be annoying; it doesn't take a genius to do so! Most of the Predacons are proof of that! The temper cloud faded, replaced by dawning realization. Oh yeeessss… I have _plenty _of models to go by, then. And Christine is one of them….

Despite my curiosity for everything in the kitchen, I waited for a few cycles, then made my way to Christine's room. She was seated on the bed with several textbooks and notes spread out before her. She didn't notice my presence until I announced it.

"Ahem,"

She jumped with a small gasp. After recovering she demanded, "What do you want?"

"What are you doing?"

"Homework. I told you that already."

I refused to give up. "Homework on what?"

"If you must know, biology. I have a test tomorrow on the human skeleton. I have to be able to name them as well as their parts, along with other fun facts, like how they're made and stuff. Are you happy now?"

"Yess."

And I left.

A few cycles later I came back. This time I got her attention by lightly knocking on the open door. How amusing to see her jump again.

"What are you doing now?"

Christine started to answer, but stopped, glaring at me. "I'm building a rocket ship. Now buzz off. I know what you're doing, so you can stop right now."

Disappointed, I withdrew from the room. Immediately the door slammed shut behind me and clicked as it locked. Aw…. Victory isn't guaranteed that way…. I spoke through the door.

"I can easily break the lock on this door, Christine. It does you no good to use it."

After some cursing from the other side the doorknob clicked. She had unlocked it.

The means of your victory has become your defeat, yeesss.

The kitchen's machines still beckoned me, begging for attention. Across the room, the large brown chair called me as well. Maybe I could just sit…. No, my curiosity must be satisfied first. Objects of interest must be explored and tampered with before I can relax.

What I assumed was the oven was not particularly riveting, except for what seemed like a digital chronometer. Its bright green numbers displayed 3:42. Nearby another, yet smaller oven sat on the counter. It had a large door with a number pad beside it. Other buttons surrounded the numbers, written in a character form I couldn't read. This must be Human writing, slaggit. It would be very useful if I could read it! Luckily the number pad seemed to order the first ten numbers according to value so I could understand them. Although… zero was at the end, which confused me. Zero comes before one. Why put it at the end?

However, I found a more puzzling enigma next to the small oven. It was white and box-shaped, with two slots on the top and a sliding lever on the side. What _is _this thing? It made no sense. Tentatively I pressed the lever down, forcing a tray inside to move down with it. Nothing happened for a moment or two, until wires lining the inside of the box began to glow red. Heat waves rose out of it, and suddenly the tray popped up, startling me. I scratched my head. What is the purpose of such a thing? I picked it up, intending ask Christine. It jerked back, nearly making me drop it. What…? Oh. It's plugged into the wall.

While attempting to unplug the box I received a very nasty shock, so I couldn't help twitching as I stood in Christine's doorway. This time she noticed me before I could say anything. Her eyes went wide.

"Megatron, why are you holding the toaster?"

"Is that what this thing is?" I asked with surprise, "What does it do?"

With a straight face she answered, "It toasts. Duh."

I growled at her. "It toasts _what_?"

"Bread. Bread fits through the slots on the top, then it gets all warmed up, and then toast pops out. Okay?"

"Oh." I stared at the small bo— erm, toaster, not willing to ask what bread was.

"Now put it back Megs," she ordered, "and please don't carry around any more appliances."

As I left for the kitchen I heard high-pitched giggles coming from Christine's room. Plugging the toaster back in, I felt a wave of foolishness. Alright, so I didn't know what a toaster was, but it wasn't _that _funny. I've never seen most of these things before, so how would I know? It seems she needed a reminder of why exactly I am here, yess. Not for her entertainment, but her misery!

So I walked right into her room and stole the textbook she was reading. Okay, so it's immature, but it will most certainly annoy her.

"Hey!" Christine made a grab for it, but I was already leaving. "Mer!" She cried. That stopped me.

"What?"

She repeated the strange sound again, accompanied by more. "Mer, er er er! Meeerrow! Maarow! Me-ow!"

Gazing down at her in disbelief, I couldn't believe my audios. Was she actually _meowing _at me?

"Mine!" She snatched the book away while I stared at her. She _meowed _at me?

"Go away Megs, before I get mad!"

… She _meowed _at me?

"Maarow! Mer, er er!"

By the Pit. Yess, she's meowing at me! I laughed. She's meowing at me! Of all the strange things I've seen and heard….

"What's so funny, Megs?"

"Should… should I call you Pussycat?" I asked between laughs. A Human who meows! As bizarre as it sounded, it was hilarious! The embarrassment on her face made me laugh harder. She had obviously not meant to do what she had.

"I… I only meow when I'm startled or upset! It's not THAT funny!"

"But… but it _is_!" By the Pit! I haven't laughed this hard in ages! I was beginning to get hiccups.

"Grrrr!" She balled up a nearby piece of clothing and threw it at me.

"Get outta here, now!"

My knees weakened. Too… much… laughing!

"Out! Outoutoutout!" More clothing came at me as I collapsed to the floor, unable to help myself. Can't… stop… so funny… ha ha ha…. Hee hee!

Finally regaining my composure I discovered I was buried under a mountain of clothes, pillows, and whatever else Christine threw at me. She growled in annoyance, probably because she had run out of throw-able items. Well, besides the fact I had been laughing at her too.

"Are you finished now?" she demanded.

Slowly I arose, leaning on the doorjamb. Stars broke out before my optics as I connected with the top of it.

"Slaggit!" I held my throbbing head. The sudden pain sobered me up quickly, breaking me from my happy mood. When the ache dulled I noticed Christine digging in her bookshelf.

"What are you doing?" I asked grumpily. She removed a book and handed it to me.

"Here. Read this. It'll keep you occupied."

Slightly surprised, I stared at the book. "I… can't read this."

"Why no— oh," Christine met my optics. "Cuz it's written in something you can't understand?"

"Yess," I hated saying it.

She smiled. "That's alright."

"Why?"

"Cuz I'll teach you."

Christine disappeared down the hall with the quick explanation that she had to get a few things from the basement. While I waited for her return I inspected the room more closely, mostly to get my mind off the fact that she was going to teach me how to read. As if I were a child! But…. It was necessary if I wanted to learn Human. This time my attention was drawn to the various fake animals in the room. Christine had a practical zoo in here. Many tigers, a raccoon, several bears, a cat, a turtle, a foam velociraptor (why?), a stuffed Terrorsaur look-a-like (aw ha! She could be his sister!), … and on the closet shelf, a particularly life-like ferret. Upon closer inspection, it looked incredibly real. It practically gazed at me with small black eyes, and I almost anticipated seeing it breathe. Carefully I reached out to touch it—

"WATCH OUT or it'll BITE you!"

With a startled yell I backed away, tripped over the bed, and landed on my head on the other side. For a moment I just laid there, on the bed, with my head on the ground, and stared at the ceiling.

Christine giggled and came into my view. "Come on, it's time to learn!"

I WILL get even for this….

In the entertaining room Christine sat ready in the big brown chair that I had sought to try earlier. I came upon her and pointed to the floor.

"_My _chair." I said.

Without a word she got up. Finally I sat down in my chair and sighed. It was just big enough for me, with lots of cushioning and coziness fit for a Predacon leader like myself. Oh _yesss_…. Sudden weight snapped me from my relaxed trance. In my lap Christine smiled pleasantly and opened a thin book.

"Now, I'll read this aloud, and you read it back to me, okay?"

I nodded. It seemed easy enough. However, one thing disturbed me.

Did she _have _to sit in my lap!

And so I learned how to read Human from children's books. The stories were not every entertaining, which was understandable, with names like "The Little Engine That Could" and "The Shy Little Kitten", but they accomplished my goal. Christine must have thought herself to be the greatest teacher in the world, however the truth was that my computer mind only had to be programmed once with something new before I could do it myself. A definite advantage for Cybertronians when learning new things, rather than spending needless time like Humans do. However I felt kind enough not to tell her this to keep her happy. Then she gave me another book called "My First ABC's" and a writing utensil. From this I was supposed to learn how to write Human as well. And I did. Afterwards Christine gave me my own black notebook and pen along with a book entitled "Jurassic Park", all of which were to "keep me occupied".

The notebook and pen I stowed away for a later time, although I had no idea when I'd want to write in Human instead of the Predacon language. I started the thick book. Time passed without my notice, and Christine was working in the kitchen before I realized how long I'd been reading. My mission to annoy her had nearly been forgotten! Here I am for revenge, and I'm reading a book in _contentment_! What a shame… this book is quite interesting, too. Oh well. It can wait. My mission cannot.

Christine placed a pot on top of the oven, and a red circle glowed underneath it. Probably warming up. A whirring noise caught my attention. She operated a small machine next to the toaster I had not noticed before. I moved closer to observe what it was. When she finished using it she backed up, bumping into me. With a sigh she asked,

"Could you please MOVE, Megs?"

I did, not caring at all for her tone. I would have said something, however I was too focused on watching her. Red slop dotted with tiny Human letters lid out of the can she had opened and plopped into the pot. It didn't look very appetizing. As she moved away to dig in a drawer I approached the small machine. This must be a can opener. Heh, for once I won't have to ask what something is! Feeling quite confident I played with the device. It had a small moving lever and a hook beneath it. Somehow my finger became caught between them. The can opener started whirring. OUCH!

I yanked my hand away from the evil contraption and examined my finger. A small circle had been cut out of the gold metal. Ow… I started to put it in my mouth when I realized Christine stood beside me.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

Keeping my hand out of sight I cleared my throat. "Yess, I'm fine." My finger painfully throbbed in disagreement.

"Okay." She accepted my answer and went back to what she was doing. I eyed the can opener with earned distrust. I shall certainly stay away from it in the future, yeeess!

As Christine prepared a meal for herself I went back to reading "Jurassic Park", but _only _because I couldn't think of anything to bother her about while she was cooking. I have never been much of a reader anyway, my preference is to think and plot—but "Jurassic Park" is quite interesting, I'll admit.

"Megatron?"

Looking up from my book I saw Christine with her hands behind her back, smiling.

"Um, I was just wondering…. Are you hungry at all?"

Now that I think of it, it has been awhile since my last energon recharge. And since there isn't any around here at all, I'll have to eat Human food…. Yuck. But recent events have been rather draining, so I have no choice.

"Yess, I believe I am."

She nodded. "Okay. Then let's go into the kitchen and I'll see what I can do for you."

I followed her there and she opened a big white closet laden with shelves of food. A damp chilliness drifted out. Keeping things cold must ensure their freshness, I suppose.

"Well, is there anything you know you like?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've never had Human food before. Well, I _have_ had meat, but that's because of my beast mode…." I trailed off at Christine's slightly disgusted expression. "I don't know," I repeated quickly, "But I'll try anything."

"Okay…" She looked thoughtful. "I'll make you different things and you'll just have to tell me what you like. That might take awhile, though, so…." She opened a bin and tossed me a round hard fruit. "Have this apple while I work."

The apple was good, except for the tough woody center, and the fact that it was so small. I hope Christine brings me a bigger meal than that, or I'll starve! After a few moments she came to me in my chair with a plate and four square sandwiches on it. She stopped before handing me the food.

"Megatron, did you eat the _entire _apple?"

"Yesss I did," I told her proudly, "I always finish everything."

"Oh," she giggled, "Okay. Here," she handed me the plate and named each sandwich. "This one is ham and cheese, this one is beef and lettuce. This one is peanut butter and strawberry jam, while this one is peanut butter with grape jam. Please tell me what you like best."

About twenty cycles later I brought the empty plate back to the kitchen where Christine washed dishes. She smiled expectantly.

"Well?"

"I liked all of them, although I find I'm partial to the ham and cheese," I told her, "but that peanut butter is quite sticky."

"Oh!" She went to a cupboard and pulled out a tall green cup. After filling it with water she handed it to me. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you about that."

I drained the cup. "No matter. I'll just be sure to have some around next time I want to shut up Terrorsaur."

Christine laughed. "Yeah, that would work—" Her laughter stopped abruptly. "Um…."

She stared at the closed door not far from us. "Megs, come with me please."

"Why?" I followed her from the kitchen into the hallway.

"It's really important." Her voice shook.

"Why?" I asked again.

"It's… just REALLY important," she stressed.

I halted right where I was, suspicious. She knew something I didn't. Crossing my arms I growled,

"Why?"

She froze in her tracks, obviously caught. Hesitantly she turned to me.

"My brother and parents are home. You should quickly go into my room right now!"

My optics brightened. Oh, _that's _what it was? Well, it was about time for me to introduce myself to the family! The victory smile slid across my face once more.

"Why should I?" I demanded stubbornly.

"MEGATRON!" she cried, "If they see you it would be a disaster! Please just do it!"

_Ha! _That's _exactly _what I want, my dear, _disaster! _They're going to see me eventually anyway, whether or not I hide. Why delay the inevitable?I took great pleasure in saying,

"No."

"Aaaargh!" Christine jumped behind me and tried—_TRIED_—to push me forwards. "Come on! Move it Megs! This is serious!"

I turned so I could face her, smiling. She continued pushing on my stomach.

"I know this is."

Finally, some chaos! Panic! Revenge! The things a Predacon like myself revels in, yeeesss!

Despite all of Christine's efforts and threats, I did not move an inch. Not that it was hard to do, though. Her attempts were pitiful. My attention was easily kept upon the unopened door that everyone would soon walk through.

"Megatron, will—you—PLEASE—move it? I am SO going to kill you, do you hear me?"

She kicked my foot, which hurt her more than me. I barely felt it. She, on the other hand, began hoping on one leg.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

My patience was finally rewarded when the door opened and a middle-aged woman stepped inside carrying a plastic bag. Ah, my moment of triumph! In mere moments she will see me. Right here. Right now, yeessss! A tall man followed her in, and lastly a young boy closed the door behind him. They stared at me in wonder. Yes, Humans, yes! Here I am! Megatron, future ruler of this world, as well as my own! Fear me!

Then the woman asked, "Christine, why are you hoping on one foot?"

"She's doing an imitation of a pogo stick," said the boy. They all laughed.

WAIT A CYCLE!

Where is the terror? The screaming? The confusion? Christine and I stared at each other in shock.

"Wha—" she turned to her family. "Can't you see him?"

"They'd BETTER!" I roared in outrage, "I'M their new RULER!"

The boy blinked. "See who? You're the only one here, stupid."

His mother set down the plastic bag with a sigh. "Be nice, Jacob."

"Sorry mom."

I barely heard their words. This… this is IMPOSSIBLE! How can they NOT see me? Is this some kind of joke? I became dimly aware of Christine's hand on my arm.

"Calm down, Megs." She whispered for only me to hear.

"CALM DOWN?" I exploded, "How on _Cybertron_ am I supposedto _calm down_? They're supposed to SEE ME!"

"I know, but for some reason they don't. You have to calm down though. You look like you're going to blow up."

"I just MIGHT!" Stomping past her I approached her father. Drawing myself up to my full height, I declared: "I am Megatron, leader of the feared Predacons and YOUR new RULER! Cower before me, Human!"

He didn't react at all. Nothing. Instead he started placing valuables from his pockets on top of the cold closet. Growling savagely I slammed my fist into the center island's counter.

"Can't you hear me?"

"Honey!" called the mother, "Don't run into that counter. You know the top is unstable!"

The father looked at the counter and shook his head. "I didn't," he murmured. Then he smiled, glancing at Christine.

"Hey dear, how are you doing?"

She waved shakily, eyeing me with apparent fear. She'd never seen me so angry before.

"Um… I'm fine," she said, "I, uh, have a lot of homework to do though. I'm going to my room now."

The last statement was for me, but of course her father thought it was for him. He chuckled.

"Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," she disappeared down the hall.

Angry, confused and utterly defeated, I followed her reluctantly.

Once there I sat down heavily on the bed, shaking my head.

"Why…?"

It didn't make any sense! They could not see nor hear me! Why not! Everyone could see Christine when she was at the _Darkside_. Why can't I be seen here? A long sigh broke my thoughts. Christine sat next to me, looking very relieved and yet, frightened. Of me. No one can see me but her; therefore she had to deal with me alone.

"I know you're angry about this, but please try to cool down. I can't explain this and neither can you. Nor can we do anything about it, okay?"

She touched my arm lightly for reassurance. Quickly pulling it away I snarled,

"I KNOW! It just doesn't…."

I couldn't say it because it was so infuriating. It didn't MAKE SENSE! My revenge!

The panic! Chaos! Now everything was for naught! My presence here makes little difference if only a blonde-haired freckle-faced _girl _can see me! This must have been a joke for me from the start. First I had to deal with Christine for two days of annoyance, and then I come here, not even _knowing_ if I can get back home—to find that my revenge cannot be carried out!

Fate has a cruel sense of humor.

Yess indeed.

Silently Christine gathered up her homework materials and headed for the door.

"I'll leave you alone in here for awhile."

She left without waiting for a reply, leaving me to seethe in anger alone. Alone, yess. That's what I am now.

I pulled out the picture I had taken from Christine earlier today. It was so odd to stare at my own image, printed in black and white. There it looked as though I had victory, while here I had defeat. How ironic. Yet… this picture had brought Christine and I together. But for what purpose? So far all it had done was give her two days of free play in my world. What is there for _me_, then? Fate deals her cards in mysterious ways, sometimes giving us a winning hand, sometimes a losing one. Here I had been dealt a joker, making my hand useless. Fate wanted my hopes to be high _only_ long enough so she could laugh at me now. Surely Fate had a _grand _time laughing at me while Christine was at the _Darkside _as well. So did everyone else, for that matter. But was our meeting accidental, or on purpose? Even Fate makes mistakes sometimes. However that seems slagging unlikely. And what is there for us now that we are tog---- HOLD ON! _Where_ did that come from? There _is _no "us", you fool. It is just me. Alone. I am a loner, and always have been. I can trust no one but myself. That is a lesson every Predacon knows, and knows it well. I do not belong here. With _Humans_. I am meant for the flames of battle and the never-ending cause to lead the Predacons to victory over all.

The paper crinkled as I held it in both hands. I should just "wish" myself home as Christine had done. After all, it worked for her, why not for myself as well? Then, when I return, this picture should be shredded to pieces and thrown in the lava pits. Everything can be forgotten then. But….

_But_….

Can I really just leave here? Just like that? Slinking off in defeat with my tail tucked firmly between my legs just because _some_ things didn't go right? Without even leaving a _mark _here?

That's too easy.

Yesss.

_MUCH _too easy.

Primus! Where has my pride gone? Where is my drive to do evil things in the world? Have I become _soft_ because of a young woman? I am a PREDACON, for Pit's sake! I do not just _accept _defeat! NO! I came here for revenge against Christine for the humility she gave me. And that's what will happen; I swear it. I am a Predacon who wants some payback that's due. I can't just _leave_. Not yet. Perhaps….

_Perhaps_….

Things can still work to my advantage somehow. Yess, somehow…. I just have to think, yess, I just have to think. She is the only one who can see me. Since her family can't, it is logical to assume that neither can anyone else in this world. And yet…. while they cannot hear nor see me, they are aware of things I do. Like when I slammed my fist into the counter. The mother thought it was the father. So it is reasonable to conclude that I can still manipulate things and they would notice. How interesting, yeeeesss…. And since they are totally unaware of my presence otherwise, I can bother Christine as I please! Because what is she going to do? She can't tell on me, because to others, I don't exist!

"YEEEEESSS!"

I still am able to reach victory! HahahaHAHAHA! Nothing can stop me, the great Megatron!

…..I am _such _a genius.

I folded up the picture, almost giggling with evil glee. Time to find Christine!

_Who's _laughing now, Fate?

A tiny voice replied, _who said I gave you a joker? _

In the entertaining room the boy named Jacob watched what must be a television, while his mother read a book in a smaller brown chair next to mine, and his father slept on the couch. Christine was nowhere to be seen, except for her books and folders stacked neatly on the kitchen table. She must be finished with her homework, then. But where…? The large grassy backyard stood empty as I looked, along with the front yard. I became nearly convinced that she had dropped off the face of the planet when I noticed a dark stairwell next to the cold closet. Ah… this must lead to the basement, where I will find my victim.

After ten cycles of very careful maneuvering down the incredibly narrow staircase I emerged into the basement. The cold cement floor bit at my feet as I looked around. A dark computer stared vacantly at me as I passed by it, following a faint _tick tick tap tap_ to a half-closed doorway. There sitting at another computer Christine rapidly typed with one hand. I have found you, my dear! Quietly I made my way through the door and silently stood behind her. She was so focused on her work that _somehow _she didn't notice me. Not that I'm complaining of course!

I took the opportunity to read over her head. What she typed sounded like a letter, probably to one of her friends. She described how she had studied for her bone test yesterday (though _why _someone would want to care about learning such things is beyond me) by writing all the bone names all over herself according to where they were in different marker colors. Whatever works, I suppose…. At the end of the letter she signed the name "Starath" and sent it away through the program. A nickname, perhaps? Interesting… Then she shut down the computer, finally spinning around in her seat—and SCREAMED a long, high-pitched shriek that nearly pierced my audios. I couldn't help smiling in satisfaction.

Sitting heavily back into her chair, Christine grasped her chest and breathed hard.

"My God, MEGATRON! Don't DO THAT!"

Before I could reply hammering footsteps thundered down the stairs. Jacob appeared around the corner.

"Problems?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"YES! This… this dorkbot scared the living slag outta me!" she pointed at me in accusation. "He stood right behind me without saying anything, and when I—"

"Who stood behind you and scared you?" Jacob demanded impatiently.

"Megatron, you idiot! He's right here!" Christine waved both hands at me as if to add, "Ta da!" "Can't you see him, Jake? He's KIND OF HARD TO…." She paused in her ranting. The light bulb had clicked on. I saw it. She muttered,

"Slag."

Her brother raised an eyebrow, and then turned to leave. "Riiiight," he said, obviously not believing a word she said, "Never mind then. You're being stupid again."

"Oh thank you ssoooo much, my loving younger brother! You're going to leave me ALONE with him?"

Without looking back he answered, "Yup!"

Christine growled. "Argh! Why did you have to do that, Megs?"

"Well, the result was quite interesting."

"I'm sure it was, wisebot. Just DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

An angry female voice, presumably her mother, called down, "Christine! Stop yelling! We can hear you clear up here!"

She cringed and called back, "Sorry Mom!" Turing her attention back to me, she held her voice barely controlled. "I'm warning you, Megs—"

My chuckles cut her off. "I will do as I please," I said with an arrogant smile.

"Oh really. You must be feeling better if you're talking like the high and mighty "commander" again."

I refused to let that spoil my fun. "May I remind you that I _am_ a commander? And more specifically, yours now."

"WHAT?" She sputtered, "I'm not a Predacon!"

"No, but you _are _under my… heh, leadership as long as I remain here."

Christine started to argue, but stayed silent. Her face turned red instead. I explained my new revelation.

"Because you see, I am not defeated so easily. You're the _only _one who can see me. So that means I can do whatever I want to you! Who are you going to complain to? And what would you say? That a _robot_ is annoying you? One who, in this world, only exists as a _cartoon_? The result will be just like what occurred with your brother. No one will believe you. You are completely alone and unguarded against me—"

"Not if I find a baseball bat!"

My smile grew wider as I continued. "This is even better than revealing myself to the rest of the world. Instead, I can focus on _you_. And make your life _miserable_."

After glaring at me for a long moment, once again willing a hole to form in my head, Christine said:

"Oh joy. Just don't blow a happy circuit over it."

Smugly I replied, "I'll try not to."

She stormed upstairs without answering.

Oh victory, how sweet you are, yeeessss…

Later I found Christine sitting on the floor of her room looking through a pile of papers and folders.

"Hello," I cheerfully said as I sat down on the bed. She didn't even glance up.

"I do believe the proper response is 'Hello, sir Megatron,'"

She snorted. "Yeah right. In your dreams, Megs."

I let that go, but only because of my extremely good mood. The various papers scattered all over the floor drew my attention. They had different titles however the author was always "Starath".

"Are you a writer?" I asked.

"You could say that."

"Is "Starath" your nickname?"

"Uh huh. It's also my…" she stopped, hesitating. "She is my story character too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

I sensed she was uncomfortable talking to me about this. Perhaps she fears disapproval from me? While I may have vowed to annoy her to the best of my ability, that doesn't mean I will criticize all she does. If she is a writer, then that is what she is. Everyone has his or her own talents.

"Are your stories any good?"

"I like to think so. Others do too," Christine smiled slightly, perhaps pleased by my interest. "Lots of others. Many of my friends are writers as well. I'm a part of a group of them. All of us are good writers."

She beamed, saying that. She had pride in herself and her friends. And her nickname suited her. She is bright and happy like a star, yet when angered her wrath is formidable. Even if all she does is throw things. And yell.

"May I read one of your stories?"

"Um…" she turned pale. "I dunno. You may not like them." Quickly she began filing them away in a purple folder. "Maybe some other time."

"I think not, no," I snatched one up before she could put it away. The title read "Beast Wars Adventures: Band Time." ….She writes _stories _about the Beast Wars? I eyed her with surprise.

"Just how much do you _know _about the Beast Wars?"

"A lot," she squeaked, "It's a TV show here, remember? It's my, um…"

"Obsession?" I offered.

Christine's cheeks became red. "Yes."

"Really," I sat forward with genuine interest now. I was so close to something important. I could _feel _it. So important…. I carefully asked the next question.

"And am _I _your favorite, uh, character?"

Her entire face flushed bright red. "Yes."

Oh ho ho, yeeeess! Therein lies the answer! To why I am here! To why she has all the pictures of me! That is the very reason we have met! Because she _likes _me, of all things! And she liked me so much, Fate decided to cross all logical boundaries of time and space so we could meet! And she has. Oh yes, by the Pit she has. And now….

_And now…_

She's stuck with me.

Victory had suddenly become much sweeter. For whatever reason, this human girl likes me. I am her favorite "character" out of the Beast Wars. Now I can break that very image! I'll become the one she hates—as much of a shame that'll be—and make her life the Living Inferno! What a perfect, sweet revenge! Oh yess… if victory always tastes this sweet, I had better get used to it. It's almost intoxicating. And there will be much more to come….

Why can't it be this easy in the Beast Wars? If it was, I would have won the whole thing by now! Oh well. One small victory at a time, and then it will all come….

"You're planning something devious." Christine's voice cut through my thoughts, "You have that stupid grin again." She sounded angry. "You shouldn't… you _can't _use the fact that I like you against me! That would just be wrong!"

"On the contrary, I plan to do just that."

"But… that's not FAIR!"

"Nothing ever is, my dear. That is a fact of life."

"But… but… you'd be playing with my…" She couldn't finish. Water brimmed

in her eyes. Reaching behind me she took some clothing off the bed and went to the door.

"I have to go to bed soon. You had BETTER be off my bed before I come back!"

She left.

Leaning backwards against the headboard I stretched out on the bed. Behind me, the small models of the Beast Warriors rattled and fell against one another. I took care to stand mine back up, but left the others. Beside my model a miniature figurine of a tiger kitten sat faithfully next to it. No doubt a representation of Starath, or at least Christine. By the Matrix, how much _does _she like me? Or do I even want to know? No matter, it is my most valuable asset in my revenge against her. It does not mean anything more than that. I sighed. Despite my feet sticking about two feet from the bottom of the bed, it was quite comfortable. A nice place to spend my first night here. Of course I had no intention of moving, and besides, what was Christine going to do? The most she could do is yell some more and throw things at me. Not exactly the most deadly assault in my days.

Staring at the ceiling, I thought over what she had said moments ago. Her tone portrayed anger and pain. I'd be playing with what? Her heart? Her emotions? Well that is her slagging fault. She didn't have to answer truthfully to my questions. Even if I would have figured it out on my own anyway. Eventually. (Females tend to be a puzzle completely on their own in my experience.) I am a Predacon. I am evil and harsh. Not nice and understanding, like those ever-annoying Maximals. Her feelings toward me mean nothing. I don't need affection or kindness from anyone, especially from a _Human_. I have been alone practically since the day I came into existence. I need no one but myself.

Twenty cycles later Christine returned, having changed her clothes to a light purple nightgown. Primus! Does this girl dress in my colors all the time as well? Before now she had a purple shirt on!

"Megatron, out."

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Megatron, please! I have to go to school tomorrow! That alarm clock beside you goes off at 6 AM! Do you want to be woken up THAT early!"

I shrugged. "I'm an early riser anyway. I'll be sure to wake you."

"Meeeegs!" she whined.

"I'm not moving."

"FINE!" she yelled at me. "You can have the freaking bed!"

She managed to yank her pillow out from under my head. Then she picked up a stuffed raccoon that I had knocked to the floor.

"Goodnight, Megatron!"

Christine turned to leave. I sat up.

"What? No goodnight kiss?"

Glaring at me with pure venom she said, "Yeah. Welcome to reality, Megatron."

Disappointed, I laid back down, waving her away. "Oh alright. Goodnight, then."

However after she left, I couldn't sleep. Too many things had happened today. Experiences, disappointments, enlightenments, my mind would not shut down. Finally I sat up again. I could read that story, but instead I remembered the notebook and pen Christine had given me earlier, and I pulled them out. The concept of using them wasn't especially appealing, but it would give me something to do. Who knew, maybe I'll like writing and write a story someday. In my newly learned Human handwriting I wrote:

Day 1 

_Things I have learned today:_

_Christine wants a hole to form through my head when she glares at me._

_Christine likes to throw things (Note: Beware of dirty socks)._

_Watch for the tops of doorjambs._

_Cats are not the only things that meow._

_A toaster is for toasting bread (But what is bread?)._

_Can openers are even more evil than I am._

_The ferret is alive._

_Peanut butter is not only good; it may also be used to glue things together (Such as certain Predacons' big mouths)._

_Be careful not to get stuck in the basement stairway._

_The big comfortable brown chair is MINE!_

I studied my handiwork, feeling quite satisfied. My first day in the real world felt complete now. Christine's words came back to me, and they seemed to fit:

"Welcome to reality, Megatron."

It's going to be a very interesting stay, yeeess.


End file.
